Uma simples história de amor
by Xia M
Summary: Esta história passase em Hong Kong enquanto os Bladebreakers estão de viagem. Um deles vaise apaixonar por uma desconhecida. Hum qual deles será? COMPLETA! Melhor dizendo ficou oneshot e é crossover!


**Autora:**Oiiiiii! Eu sou nova aqui e esta e a minha 1ª fic por isso não sei se vai ficar muito boa! ;) Eu tentei fazer uma romântica mas não sei se vai sair lá muito bem! Leiam lá e por favor comentem! Jinhos da xia! E para que não se esqueçam: as personagens de beyblade e a Ling (tekken) não me pertencem!

* * *

**O rapaz desconhecido**

Estava um belo dia na cidade de Hong Kong e Ling (ela era uma rapariga de 16 anos, bem-disposta, alegre bonita, tinha um cabelo preto até aos ombros e com uma francha e usava sempre dois totós nos lados da cabeça (você percebem, né?) tinha olhos castanhos claros quase como mel, tinha uma pele clara, era alta e magra com as curvas bem delineadas no seu corpo e isso é graças a ser uma lutadora experiente de artes marciais e de fazer parte da claque da escola, já para não falar das suas capacidades com o beyblade, ela era a melhor beyblader da sua escola e tinha um beat-bicho, Simiar a chita dourada que era extremamente rápida) levantou-se bem disposta.

Preparou-se para sair para a escola, despediu-se dos pais que iam trabalhar numa empresa e encontrou-se com a sua melhor amiga Kate( ela era alegre, bonita, um pouco tímida, tinha o cabelo castanho até aos ombros, usava-o solto preso com duas prisões sempre a condizer com a roupa que trazia, era da mesma altura que a Ling, embora um ano mais nova e também tinha as suas curvas bem delineadas como a sua amiga, embora só faça parte da claque, ela não joga beyblade mas apoiava a sua amiga em todos os combates) que estava à sua espera no portão da sua casa.

- Então, já vi que estás bem-disposta como sempre, não é Ling? – perguntou Kate

- Sim! Embora não tenha muita paciência de ir para a escola!

- Vá lá, anima-te! Vais ver que o dia te corre bem, e olha que hoje é um dos dias melhores!

- É verdade! Temos treino da claque! E hoje os meus pais chegam mais tarde, vou ficar sozinha um bom bocado!;) Porque não ficas lá em casa depois das aulas?

- Adorava, mas hoje não posso! É o aniversário da minha prima e não posso faltar. Desculpa!

- Não faz mal! Fica para outro dia! Não te preocupes Kate.

- Bom-dia miúdas!

Disseram três rapazes animados. Eram Eric, John e Mathew. Colegas de turma da Ling e da Kate. Costumavam praticar beyblade com a Ling e embora não tivessem beat-bichos eram bons beybladers(claro!;). Eram conhecidos como os três palhaços da turma por estarem sempre a fazer asneiras, mas eram bons rapazes.

- Bom-dia rapazes! – responderam as raparigas.

Foram os cinco a caminho da escola numa conversa animada.

Quando as aulas acabaram, a Ling e a Kate foram equipar-se para o ensaio da claque.

- Ufa, ainda bem que acabaram as aulas! Estou estafada!

- Ling acabei de me lembrar que não vou poder ir contigo para casa.

- Mas, porquê? – perguntou a Ling preocupada.

- Porque quando sair da escola vou ter que ir até ao trabalho da minha mãe para irmos juntas até à casa da minha prima.

- Ok! Eu vou bem. Não vai acontecer nada!

Depois do ensaio a Ling foi até à entrada da escola, calçou os seus sapatos e foi para casa pelo caminho de sempre. Ela passava sempre por um beco meio escuro que era mais como um atalho e ao passar por ali a Ling apercebe-se de que não está sozinha. Assustada, olha à sua volta e ao seu lado vê um rapaz ferido no chão. Ele é um pouco mais alto do que ela, tem o cabelo num azul acinzentado, tem os olhos num roxo brilhante é um pouco musculado, tem riscas azuis na cara e tem a mesma idade que ela, ou seja 16 anos. Ling aproxima-se dele rapidamente e tenta sentá-lo.

- Ei, está bem?

- Hnp, quem és tu? – perguntou ele quase sem forças

- O meu nome é Ling Xiaoyu. Consegues levantar-te?

- Acho que sim. - ele levantou-se apoiando-se na Ling.

-E consegues andar? – perguntou ela novamente. Ele acenou com a cabeça que sim.

- Então vais comigo até a minha casa para eu te tratar dessas feridas.

- Mas…

- Nada de protestar. Não estás sequer em condições para isso. – disse ela com um sorriso e os dois começaram a caminhar devagar até à casa dela.

Quando chegaram a Ling levou-o até ao quarto de hóspedes, foi buscar a caixa de primeiros-socorros e começou a tratar das feridas do rapaz desconhecido que tinha adormecido mal deitou-se na cama. Ling foi mudar de roupa, pois estava com o uniforme da escola e vestiu uns calções cinzentos com uma beira amarela e uma daquelas blusas chinesas azul de mangas compridas e com desenhos amarelos (a roupa azul da Ling do tekken) e foi preparar alguma coisa para comer. Preparou também um lanche para o rapaz e levou-o. Entrou devagar e reparou que ele ainda estava a dormir mas quando estava a sair ouviu uma voz a perguntar.

– Onde é que eu estou? Ling virou-se e viu que o rapaz estava a acordar.

- Com que então já acordaste? Estás na minha casa, lembras-te? Trouxe-te para cá depois de te encontrar ferido no beco.

- Claro, já me lembro. Obrigado por tudo, mas agora vou-me embora.

- Onde é que pensas que vais dessa maneira? Mal te consegues pôr de pé, quanto mais ires embora! ( disse Ling aproximando-se do rapaz e segurando-o).

- Hpn!

- Vá lá, descansa. Eu preparei-te um lanche, de certeza que está com fome.

- Obrigado. – disse o rapaz um pouco contrariado por estar na casa de uma desconhecida, mas começou a comer.

- Posso fazer-te companhia? – perguntou a Ling

- Como queiras. – respondeu o rapaz. Ling sentou-se na beira da cama.

- Então, o que estavas a fazer no beco daquela maneira?

- Fui atacado.

- Podes dizer-me o que aconteceu?

- Claro. Estava a passar por ali e um bando de tipos armados em espertos desafiaram-me para um combate de beyblade, mas não liguei muito. Virei-lhes as costas e disse que não tinha tempo para perder com amadores mas eles começaram a bater-me, eu ainda tentei defender-me mas eram cinco contra um.

- É o normal do que se passa nos becos.

- Que queres dizer?

- Por aqui os becos são assim. Aparecem miúdos armados em espertos e desafiam-nos e se não aceitamos sabe-se lá o que nos pode acontecer.

- Mas não tens medo? Quer dizer, uma rapariga assim sozinha a passar num beco, não tens medo?

- Nem por isso. Estou habituada a passar por ali e mesmo que aparecessem alguns cretinos eu tratava deles.

- Que queres dizer?

- Eu pratico artes marciais. – diz Ling com um sorriso um pouco convencido.

- Estou a ver. – diz o rapaz não muito impressionado.

- Disseste que te chamavas Ling Xiaoyu. Como queres que te chame? - perguntou o rapaz.

- Podes chamar-me Ling. E tu como te chamas? – perguntou a rapariga curiosa.

- O meu nome é Kai Hiwatari.

* * *

**O confronto com os pais**

- O meu nome é Kai Hiwatari.

- Kai Hiwatari? É um nome bonito, eu gosto! – disse Ling sorrindo. – E o que é que estás a fazer em Hong Kong? Não me lembro de te ter visto por estes lados.

- Estou de viagem com a minha equipa de beyblade. Estivemos duas semanas na aldeia de um colega e agora vamos passar estas duas semanas em Hong Kong.

- Que fixe! Devo dizer que vocês escolheram um bom lugar para passar férias, quer dizer Hong Kong é uma cidade muito bonita, espero que gostem! – disse Ling com um enorme sorriso.

- E agora que se fala nisso, eu acho que devia voltar. – disse Kai.

- Espera, tu não sabes o caminho pois não? – perguntou Ling.

- Eu resolvo-me. – respondeu Kai não ligando muito à preocupação da Ling.

- Kai ouve, tu ainda não estás em condições para saíres por aí, ainda mais se não sabes o caminho certo! Não me interpretes mal, mas espera até os meus pais chegarem, tenho a certeza que eles vão arranjar uma maneira de te ajudar, está bem?

- Como queiras. – respondeu Kai. Nesse momento chegaram os pais da Ling.

- Já chegamos! – disse a mãe da Ling ( chamava-se Mia Xiaoyu, tinha 36 anos, o cabelo castanho curto, mas não muito, olhos cor de mel, pele clara e suave, era muito amável e tinha comportamentos que a tornava diferente de todas as outras mães; já o seu pai, John Xiaoyu de 40anos, ( fica esquisito, não fica? XD) zangava-se com um pouco mais de facilidade, embora fosse muito simpático e brincalhão, tinha o cabelo preto, olhos castanhos, era mais alto que a mãe da Ling e era um pouco moreno).

- Os meus pais já chegaram. Fica aqui que eu vou falar com eles. – disse a Ling. Desceu as escadas, cumprimentou os pais e pediu que a acompanhassem à sala pois queria falar com eles.

- Querida, passa-se alguma coisa? – perguntou Mia preocupada.

- Mais ou menos. Bem, é que eu a caminho de casa encontrei um rapaz no beco. Ele estava ferido e decidi ajudá-lo. Trouxe-o cá para casa e tratei dele, ele chama-se Kai Hiwatari e está aqui a passar férias com os amigos e agora não sabe o caminho do hotel e eu quero que vocês nos ajudem!

- Calma filha. Esse rapaz está aqui?

- Sim! Eu pensei em faltar amanhã à escola para poder ajudá-lo a ...

- O quê? – perguntou John muito irritado – Faltar à escola?

- John calma. Ling eu acho bem que tenhas ajudado o rapaz, foi muito amável da tua parte filha, mas não precisas faltar à escola. Ouve isto: a mãe não vai trabalhar amanhã e ajuda o rapaz a encontrar o hotel, que tal?

- O quê? Agora tu Mia? – diz John chateado.

- John!

De repente ouvem uma voz que diz:

- Não precisam preocupar-se comigo, eu vou-me já embora!

- Kai! – diz Ling levantando-se rapidamente do sofá. Os seus pais levantam-se também e vão atrás da filha.

- Kai ouve: tu não podes sair assim! Tu não sabes o caminho! - diz Ling muito preocupada e nesse momento a sua mãe intervém:

- Escuta Kai: a Ling contou-nos o que aconteceu, por isso eu quero que fiques hoje aqui connosco, amanhã resolve-se tudo! Não te preocupes!

- Claro! Além disso, onde é que ias passar a noite? – pergunta a Ling preocupada.

- Isso arranjava-se. – disse o rapaz um pouco contrariado.

Desta vez foi o pai da Ling que decidiu intervir:

- Escuta rapaz: eu sei que não deves gostar muito da ideia de ficares em casa de uns estranhos, mas não podes sair para rua assim, já para não falar que é tarde, por isso quero que fiques connosco aqui esta noite e amanhã resolve-se tudo. Por favor, faz como se estivesses em tua casa!

A Ling e sua mãe olharam muito felizes para o Sr. John e Ling olhando para Kai com um sorriso nos lábios perguntou-lhe:

- Então, aceitas?

Kai olhou para ela e para os seus pais e disse numa voz calma:

- Eu fico. Obrigado pela vossa hospitalidade.

- Que bom! – disse Ling descansada.

- Bem... – diz o pai da Ling – vou ver um pouco de televisão.

- E eu vou fazer o jantar. – disse a Sra. Mia – E tu minha menina? – disse olhando para a filha – Já fizeste os trabalhos de casa? – perguntou num tom brincalhão.

- Hã? Pois, eu ia fazê-los agora mesmo mãe. – disse Ling num tom mais preocupado.

- Pois! Vá lá fazê-los e não te demores muito!

- Está bem mãe! – neste momento a Sra. Mia entra na cozinha e a Ling diz ao Kai:

- Kai se quiseres ir à casa-de-banho é aqui ( mostrando uma porta branca ao rapaz) e depois se quiseres podes ir até ao meu quarto para me fazeres companhia.

- Para te fazer companhia ou para ficares na conversa com ele? (diz a mãe da Ling aparecendo à porta da cozinha de avental com um ar zangando).

- Para me fazer companhia, claro!

- Pois! – e nisto a Sra. Mia entra na cozinha, Kai entra na casa-de-banho e Ling sobe as escadas e vai até ao seu quarto.

Batem em à porta e Ling diz para entrarem.

- Kai! – diz Ling surpreendida – Não pensei que viesses. Entra, fica à vontade.

Ling fecha a porta e o rapaz dirige-se até à janela. Ling acompanha-o.

- Tem uma vista bonita. – diz Kai.

- Tem, não tem? – nisto alguma coisa chama a atenção de Ling.

- O que foi? – pergunta Kai curioso.

- É a minha amiga Kate. Já chegou a casa. Ela mora nesta rua um pouco mais acima de onde o carro está parado. Deve ir abrir a garagem à mãe. Estou com calor! Importaste que eu abra a janela?

- Faz o que quiseres. – respondeu Kai naquele tom frio de sempre. Ela abre a janela e nisto lembra-se dos trabalhos de casa.

- Bem, é melhor voltar ao problema de matemática ( problema de matemática, que horror /)antes que a minha mãe entre aos berros pelo quarto. – diz Ling com um sorriso. Ling continuou a fazer os trabalhos enquanto Kai estava a observar a paisagem da janela do seu quarto e quando esta acabou de fazer os trabalhos a sua mãe chamou-os para irem jantar.

- Vamos Kai?

- Hnp! – foi a sua resposta ( coisa normal no Kai, né?) e foi junto com a rapariga até à cozinha.

Sentaram-se, a Sra. Mia começou a servi-los e chega o Sr. John que senta-se no seu lugar de sempre, à frente da sua filha. Começaram a comer e a meio do jantar o Sr. John começou a questionar o Kai.

- Bem Kai, a Ling disse-nos que estavas a passar férias com os teus amigos aqui em Hong Kong, não é verdade?

- Sim. Mas são apenas a minha equipa.

- Uma equipa? Estou a ver. E são uma equipa de quê?

- De beyblade. – respondeu Kai um pouco sem paciência de estar a responder àquele interrogatório.

- Hum, beyblade. Isso não é aquilo que... – mas Ling interrompeu-o e disse:

- Sim pai. É aquilo. – olhando-o com um sorriso.

Terminaram o jantar sem mais conversa. O Sr. John foi o primeiro a acabar, levantou-se e foi tomar banho. A Ling, o Kai e a Sra. Mia acabaram ao mesmo tempo, e a Ling começou a ajudar a mãe a levantar a mesa. O Kai levantou o seu prato, levou-o até à mãe da Ling e agradeceu-lhe pelo jantar.

- Obrigado pelo jantar.

- De nada. És muito amável!

Nisto Kai dirigiu-se ao seu quarto e a Ling ficou a ajudar a mãe na cozinha. Depois foram as duas ao quarto da Sra. Mia e Ling saiu de lá com algumas roupas, mais propriamente um pijama. Ela foi até ao quarto onde estava o Kai e bateu à porta. Ele veio abrir-lhe abrir e ela entrou.

- Trouxe-te este pijama para dormires mais confortável. Talvez te fique um pouco grande mas acho que não faz mal, pois não?

- Obrigado! – respondeu Kai num tom frio. Naquele momento a porta da casa-de-banho abre-se.

- O meu pai já acabou de tomar banho. Vem comigo que eu ensino-te a mexer nas coisas lá na casa-de-banho.

- Como queiras. – e foram os dois deixando o pijama em cima da cama.

O Kai voltou para o quarto e viu o pijama. Ficou a pensar um pouco, mas decidiu vesti-lo.

A Ling tomou banho e foi dormir.

Na manhã seguinte tomou o pequeno-almoço, arranjou-se, despediu-se do pai, pois a sua mãe ainda estava a dormir e encontrou-se com a sua amiga Kate que estava à sua espera como sempre.

- O que foi que aconteceu para a tua mãe não ir trabalhar hoje, Ling? Ela está doente? – pergunta Kate preocupada.

- Não! – diz Ling com um sorriso e começou a contar a história à amiga.

- Uau! Só mesmo a ti para te acontecerem dessas coisas, Ling!

- Pára com isso! – diz a Ling um pouco embaraçada.

- E ele? – pergunta Kate curiosa.

- O que é que tem? – diz Ling sem perceber.

- Então, ele era giro?

- Kate! Não sabes pensar noutra coisa! – diz Ling irritada.

- O que foi? É normal nós repararmos se os rapazes são giros, não é verdade?

- Sim, mas...

- Então?

- Eu não reparei.

- Eu não acredito! Tu ajudas o rapaz, ficas na conversa com ele, ele dorme em tua casa e nem sequer reparas se ele é giro?

- O que é que queres? Eu não sou como tu sabes? – respondeu Ling meio chateada.

Foram as duas a caminho da escola nessa lengalenga. O dia passou normalmente. Ling chegou a casa e reparou que os sapatos do Kai já não estavam na entrada "ele já se deve ter ido embora", pensou e foi até à sala onde encontrou a sua mãe a ver televisão.

- Olá mãe!

- Olá querida! Como correu o teu dia?

- Bem! – disse sentando-se ao lado da mãe – E o teu, mãe?

- Foi bom. – respondeu a Sra. Mia.

- Como é que correu aquilo com o Kai? – perguntou a Ling curiosa.

- Correu bem. Ele disse-me o nome do hotel e eu levei-o até lá. Ele pediu para eu te agradecer por tudo o que fizeste.

- A sério? Ele disse isso? – perguntou Ling duvidando.

- Sim, disse. Ling, o que achaste do Kai?

- O que achei dele? – diz Ling intrigada – Eu acho-o simpático, embora seja um pouco calado.

- Só? – perguntou a mãe da rapariga com um sorriso maroto.

- Sim, só. Porquê? Deveria achar mais alguma coisa? – e foi então que a Ling se apercebeu das intenções da mãe – Ó não! A senhora também não mãe!

- Que queres dizer?

- Que já basta a Kate estar a chatear-me a perguntar se ele era giro ou não!

- Mas diz lá: não o achaste bonito?

- Mãe! Por favor!

- Está bem! Eu não te vou voltar a chatear. Mas olha se eu fosse tu não perdia esse rapaz de vista.

- O que é que a mãe quer dizer?

- É que ele parece gostar de ti e um rapaz desses não aparece todos os dias, sabes?

- Oh mãe! Por favor!

Ling saiu da sala e foi para o seu quarto. Chegou a noite e ela deitou-se ainda pensando naquilo que a mãe lhe tinha dito durante a tarde.

* * *

**O reencontro**

Era domingo de manhã e Ling levantou-se cedo. Fez a cama, vestiu-se (ela estava a usar umas calças verde seco, compridas, largas, de cintura descaída, com dois bolsos nos lados das calças, um top preto que deixava o seu umbigo e parte da sua barriga à mostra, um casaco verde seco até à cintura, com dois bolsos, ela usava as mangas um pouco viradas para cima, a gola meio espetada nas pontas e com o fecho apenas fechado na ponta e usava uns sapatos confortáveis pretos), tomou o pequeno-almoço e saiu. Foi até a casa da sua amiga Kate pois tinham combinado encontrarem-se para saírem juntas. A Kate já vinha a caminho (ela estava a usar umas jeans azuis, um top branco, umas sapatilhas brancas e trazia uma mochila pequena que também era branca) por isso encontraram-se. Já pelo caminho a Kate pergunta:

- Onde é que vamos primeiro?

- Não sei. Que tal ir darmos um passeio pela baixa e depois irmos até ao centro comercial? Depois podemos almoçar lá!

- É uma boa ideia Ling. Vamos!

E as duas raparigas foram. Estavam a ter uma manhã fantástica! Estavam agora no centro comercial e de repente a Ling choca com um rapaz e ambos caem.

- Ei! Vê lá por onde andas miúdo! – disse Ling chateada levantando-se.

- Porque é que me estás a chatear? Tu é que estavas distraída! – disse o rapaz chateado.

- Oh tens razão! A culpa foi minha, desculpa! – disse Ling com um sorriso deixando o rapaz, a Kate e os amigos dele caírem estilo anime.

- Eu sou a Ling. Como é que te chamas?

- Eu sou o Tyson. – disse o rapaz apertando a mão à rapariga .

- E esta é a Kate!

- Muito prazer. – disse a rapariga.

- O prazer é meu! E estes são os meus amigos: Max, Kenny, mais conhecido como chefe, o Ray e o... – mas no momento que o Tyson ia apresentar o quarto rapaz Ling repara que o conhece e grita:

- Kai! – e sai correndo para o rapaz deixando os outros sem perceber o que se estava a passar – És tu! Eu não pensei que te fosse voltar a encontrar!

O rapaz fica a olhar para ela surpreendido mas diz logo:

- Olá Ling! Como estás?

- Eu estou bem! Parece que nos voltámos a cruzar mas desta vez estás com os teus amigos. – neste momento eles estão dirigindo-se até ao grupo onde estavam os seus amigos.

- Então foi esta a rapariga que te ajudou no outro dia Kai? – perguntou o Ray.

- É. – disse o Kai.

- Então rapazes estão a gostar da cidade? O Kai disse-me que estavam a passar férias aqui.

- A cidade é muito bonita. – disse o Kenny.

- Ainda bem que gostam! Mas o que é que estão a fazer no centro comercial?

- Nós viemos buscar umas peças para o computador do Kenny – disse o Max – mas não sabemos onde fica esse sítio.

- Não há problema! Nós levamo-vos lá! – respondeu a Ling com um sorriso.

- A sério? – perguntou o Kenny muito contente.

- Claro! Nós conhecemos este centro comercial melhor que ninguém. Venham.

E eles foram. A Ling e a Kate foram à frente e os rapazes seguiram-nas.

- Ling?

- O que se passa Kate?

- Ele é giro!

- Quem?

- O Kai, ora!

- Ah! Pois ainda não reparei.

- Tu és impossível!

- Já chegámos chefe! – diz Ling apontando para uma pequena loja de computadores.

- Obrigado meninas. – diz o Kenny entrando para a loja com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

- Então, o que vão fazer esta tarde rapazes? – pergunta a Kate.

- Nós estávamos a pensar em voltar para o hotel, já que não temos mais nada para fazer!– respondeu o Ray.

- Voltar para o hotel? – diz a Ling – Porque é que vocês não ficam para almoçar connosco?

- Boa ideia! – diz a Kate.

- Almoçar? – diz o Tyson com um enorme sorriso deixando Max e Ray meio preocupados – Então malta?

- Por mim tudo bem! – disse o Ray - Max?

- Eu estou nessa. Além disso já estou com fome.

- Então Kai? – pergunta o Tyson.

- Como queiram. – foi a sua resposta.

- Então está combinado! – disse a Kate. Nesse momento o Kenny sai da loja e o Tyson diz-lhe que vão almoçar com as raparigas.

- Por mim tudo bem, mas meninas só vos quero alarmar para não se assustarem com o apetite do Tyson.

- Hã?- disseram as raparigas.

- Então chefe? Eu não como _assim _tanto! "Pois", foi o que os rapazes pensaram.

Saíram da loja e foram até ao restaurante de comida rápida do centro comercial.

Entraram, sentaram-se e pediram oito cheeseburguers (duas para o Tyson) com batata e sete Coca-Colas. As raparigas ficaram um pouco atordoadas com o apetite do Tyson e a Ling diz ao Kenny:

- Acho que não estavas a exagerar naquilo que disseste sobre o apetite do Tyson chefe. Por acaso acho que foste brando demais! – exclamou a Ling.

Continuaram num almoço animado, pagaram e foram juntos até à saída do centro comercial.

- Devíamos sair mais vezes. – disse a Ling.

- Concordo. – disse o Ray.

- Porque é que não combinamos alguma coisa para amanhã?

- Boa ideia Kate! Porque não vamos à praia? Então rapazes, o que acham?

- Mas vocês não têm aulas? – perguntou o Kenny.

- Bem agora não! – exclamou a Ling – Temos um mês de férias e podíamos aproveitar para estar juntos; nós podemos mostrar-vos a cidade. Que acham?

- É uma óptima ideia! Estamos nessa, certo? – disse o Tyson.

- Claro! – responderam todos menos o Kai mas que concordou com a ideia.

- Bem, então fazemos assim: dão-me o número de telefone do hotel e amanhã de manhã telefono a combinar o que vamos fazer, que tal? – pergunta a Ling.

- É uma óptima ideia. - diz o Kenny.

E assim foi. Os rapazes deram o número do telefone do hotel às raparigas, despediram-se e foram cada uns para o seu lado. As raparigas voltaram para casa e os rapazes foram para o hotel sem saber que aquela semana ia ser a melhor das suas vidas.

* * *

**O dia de praia atribulado**

A manhã chegou bonita e cheia de sol. Estava um dia perfeito para a praia e foi isso mesmo que a Ling pensou quando se levantou e olhou para a janela. Ela desceu as escadas e cumprimentou a mãe (o pai dela estava numa viagem de negócios e a mãe estava em casa a preparar um relatório para uma reunião e ia tinha tirado a semana toda para ficar em casa, embora a reunião fosse na quarta-feira).

- Bom-dia mãe!

- Bom-dia querida! Então filha, não vais para a praia?

- Claro que sim! Vou agora mesmo telefonar para os rapazes e para a Kate!

Ling foi ao quarto buscar o número de telefone do hotel e telefonou para eles.

- "Sim, Hotel Hong Kong (não tenho ideia melhor para o nome xx), diga"?

- Sim, eu gostava de falar com umas pessoas que estão aí hospedadas, são cinco rapazes.

- "Cinco rapazes? Oh, sim a equipa!"

- Sim.

- "Eu vou já passar a chamada."

- "Sim?"

- Kenny?

- "Ling, és tu?"

- Sim sou eu. Vocês sempre querem ir à praia?

- "Claro."

- Então arranjem-se que encontramo-nos ao pé da minha casa às 10.00.

- "Mas como é que vamos até à tua casa?"

- "Eu sei o caminho." – diz uma voz lá do fundo, era o Kai.

- "Ah! Não te preocupes que o Kai sabe o caminho."

- Então até já.

- "Tchau."

E desligou o telefone. A seguir a Ling telefonou para a Kate, tomou o pequeno-almoço e foi vestir-se. Vestiu uns calções de ganga curtinhos, um top cor-de-rosa, calçou uns chinelos cor-de-rosa e o biquíni era também cor-de-rosa forte. Foi até ao portão da sua casa e ficou à espera dos outros. Dali a pouco chegou a Kate. Ela usava uma mini-saia de ganga, um top azul, uns chinelos azuis e o biquíni também era azul claro.

- Bom-dia Ling. Bom-dia Sra. Mia. – a mãe da Ling estava à porta porque queria conhecer os rapazes.

- Bom-dia Kate. – responderam as duas.

- Então eles ainda não chegaram.

- Não! – respondeu a Ling chateada – Que horas são mãe?

- São 10 horas querida.

Dali a um quarto de hora os rapazes estavam a chegar.

- Ling, olha são eles!

- Até que enfim! – respondeu ela furiosa, mas de repente a Ling vê algo que lhe chama a atenção. É o Kai. Ele está sem as suas habituais riscas azuis na cara, pois iam ficar todas borradas com a água. Está com a sua cara natural e com um brinco.

- Kate?

- Hã?

- Acho que tinhas razão.

- Hã?

- Ele é mesmo giro. – diz a Ling com os olhos fixados no Kai.

- Ah! Eu não te tinha dito sua sortuda? – pergunta a Kate com um sorriso maroto mas a Ling não respondeu e foi avançando para os rapazes e disse furiosa:

- Porque é que demoraram tanto? Pensei que já não viessem!

- Desculpa mas a culpa foi do Tyson. – respondeu o Max

- O quê? – disse o Tyson, mas o Max ignorou-o.

- Ele não queria acordar e depois de se demorar a arranjar-se quase que ia comendo a comida toda que havia no hotel!

- Bem, não faz mal. O que interessa é que vocês vieram! – diz a Ling já com o seu sorriso habitual.

- Então do é que estamos à espera? – pergunta o Tyson ansioso.

- Bem, estamos à espera que eu vos apresente uma pessoa antes de irmos. Rapazes, esta é a minha mãe. – diz a Ling apontando para o portão da sua casa.

- Olá rapazes! Prazer em conhecer-vos! Vocês podem tratar-me por Mia. – disse a senhora com um enorme sorriso. Eles apenas ficaram paralisados com a simpatia daquela mulher e a Ling apresentou-os à mãe.

- Mãe, estes são o Max, o Tyson, o Ray e o Kenny. – disse ela apontando para cada um deles.

- Ah! E onde está o Kai? – perguntou a Sra. Mia intrigada.

- Está ali! – disse a Ling apontando para ele.

- Ah! Estás aí! Não admira que eu não te reconhece-se! Estás bem?

- Estou bem, obrigado. – foi a sua resposta.

- Vamos? – disse a Ling

- Sim! – responderam todos menos o Kai.

- Até logo mãe!

- Tchau filha! Divirtam-se!

Eles foram se embora e estavam todos numa conversa a falar da vida uns dos outros até que o Tyson já cansado de andar pergunta:

- Falta muito?

- Não Tyson. Estamos quase lá! – respondeu a Kate.

- Pois. Foi isso que disses-te da última vez, lembras-te? – disse o Tyson desconfiado e a Kate apenas sorriu.

- Já chegamos! – disse a Ling.

- Uau! – foi a resposta dos rapazes quando viram uma praia enorme e praticamente vazia à sua frente.

- Mas não tem quase ninguém! – exclamou o Ray.

- Pois. Por isso é que eu e a Kate gostamos de vir à praia nesta altura do ano, podemos estar à vontade sem ninguém a chatear. Vamos?

Acenaram com a cabeça e foram. Puseram as toalhas, despiram-se e o chefe sentou-se na toalha e abriu o seu computador.

- " Ei, chefe!"- disse uma voz saindo do portátil, a dizzi.

- AH! O que foi isto? – gritou a Ling muito assustada.

- O que se passa? – perguntou o Tyson.

- Eu ouvi uma voz de uma rapariga por aí, juro!

- Hã? – disseram os rapazes.

- Eu também ouvi. - disse a Kate assustada.

- " Ei, o que se passa Kenny?" – perguntou a dizzi e as raparigas desataram a gritar e abraçaram-se uma à outra cheias de medo. Foi então que o Kenny percebeu o se passava.

- Calma meninas, por favor! A voz que vocês estavam a ouvir é do meu computador.

- Hã?- disserem as raparigas aproximando-se do Kenny.

- O teu computador fala? – pergunta a Ling intrigada.

- Bem, mais ou menos. É que eu tenho um beat-bicho preso no computador.

- Um beat-bicho? – disseram as duas olhando uma para a outra.

- Como é que um beat-bicho foi parar aí dentro chefe? – pergunta a Ling confusa.

- Ela entrou por acidente e ficou lá presa.

- Ela? – pergunta a Kate curiosa.

- A dizzi é um beat-bicho feminino. Mas esperem lá? Como é que vocês sabem o que são beat-bichos?

- Ah, pois, bem... isso agora não interessa. – diz a Ling muito atrapalhada – Vamos mas é para a água!

- Boa! – responderam todos menos o Kai e o Kenny.

- Então chefe, não vens? – pergunta a Ling.

- Não eu e a dizzi temos que fazer umas coisas primeiro.

- Está bem. E tu Kai, ficas? – diz a Ling.

- Fico. – respondeu ele.

Depois disto os rapazes, Tyson, Max e Ray foram a correr para a água e a Ling e a Kate foram a andar.

- Vá lá, meninas venham! – disse o Tyson e a Ling atirou-se logo deixando a Kate toda molhada.

- Ling! – disse muito irritada.

- O que foi?

- Molhaste-me toda!

- E depois? Não te vais molhar à mesma? Eu apenas te ajudei. –disse ela com um sorriso malandro.

- Ora sua! – e a Kate começou a respingar água para a sua amiga e começaram ambas a rir depois de uma pequena guerra de água. Foram a nadar até aos rapazes e a Ling tem uma ideia mazinha.

- Ei rapazes, porque é que não trazemos o Kenny o Kai para a água?

- O que queres dizer? – pergunta o Ray confuso.

- Bem, nós podíamos obrigá-los a virem para a água.

- Fixe, mas como é que fazemos isso? Quer dizer, o Kenny é fácil, mas o Kai? – disse o Tyson.

- Não te preocupes, eu tenho um plano. Max, Tyson, vocês trazem o Kenny para a água que eu trato do Kai.

- Certo! – foi a resposta deles e saíram os três da água deixando o Ray e a Kate a olharem um para o outro sem perceberem nada.

Dali a pouco podia ouvir-se o Kenny gritar por socorro e via-se a Ling a afastar-se das toalhas com o Kai para irem dar um passeio. O Kenny foi levado para dentro de água e dali a uns minutos a Ling prepara-se para o seu passo final e... zás! Ela traça a perna ao Kai e este mergulha de cabeça na água deixando todos à gargalhada. Ele levanta-se muito irritado e olha para a Ling dizendo:

- Para que é que foi isso?

- Oh! Desculpa! Foi sem querer Kai. – diz ela com ar de santinha mas no momento em que a Ling acaba de dizer isto o Kai pega nela ao colo e começa a levá-la para a água.

– "Ei, o que é que estás a fazer? Põe-me imediatamente no chão!" – gritou a Ling mas quando acabou de dizer isto o Kai atirou-se com ela para dentro de água.

- Cof,... cof, - tossia a Ling ao levantar-se.

- Assim ficamos quites! – disse o Kai com um sorriso de quem está satisfeito.

- Ai sim? – disse a Ling e atirou-lhe água para a cara e começou a nadar para o pé dos amigos deixando o Kai sozinho, mas que seguiu-a sem que ela se apercebesse.

- Ei malta? Tudo bem?

- Tudo. – respondeu a Kate um pouco assustada.

- O que se passa com vocês? Porque é que estão com essas caras assustadas?

- Tu é que devias estar assustada, Ling! – disse uma voz atrás dela que a congelou totalmente. Era o Kai! E queria vingança. A Ling virou-se para trás e segundos depois já estava de novo debaixo de água. Quando veio à tona o Kai já estava na toalha e os amigos estavam a rir à gargalhada e em vez de ficar zangada começou a rir-se com eles.

E foi assim que correu o dia de praia deles. Cheio de risos, brincadeiras e partidas engraçadas. Quando chegou a hora foram para casa e estava tudo bem até que apareceram cinco rapazes esquisitos. Eles bloquearam a passagem aos Bladebreakers e às raparigas. De repente o Kai apercebesse que os conhece.

- Vocês! – diz ele muito espantado.

- Então ainda te lembras de nós? Fico contente! É sinal que marcamos boa impressão. – diz o líder do grupo muito convencido.

- Hã? Espera aí! Por acaso não foram estes tipos que te atacaram, pois não Kai? – pergunta a Ling.

- Foram eles. – disse ele muito calmo.

- O quê? – disseram todos muito espantados. A Ling dá um passo à frente e vira-se para o grupo de rapazes dizendo:

- Nunca pensei que pudesses descer tão baixo, Ben.

- Então, Xiaoyu? A única baixinha aqui és tu. – respondeu o líder, Ben, sarcástico.

- Hnp! Já vamos ver quem vai ser o baixinho quando eu der cabo de ti! – disse a Ling.

- Hã? – disseram os rapazes.

- Ling, tens a certeza daquilo que vais fazer? – pergunta a Kate preocupada.

- Claro que tenho! Eu vou dar cabo destes tipos ao beyblade ou com as minhas próprias mãos!

- Beyblade? – gritam os rapazes – Mas tu jogas? – pergunta o Tyson.

- Claro! – foi a sua resposta. Então rapazes, já decidiram?

- Hnp! Vais te arrepender quando o teu beyblade ficar em pedaços, Xiaoyu. – respondeu o Ben.

- Então parece que escolheste o beyblade. Muito bem, vamos a isto! – disse a Ling tirando um beyblade branco apenas com uma linha preta ( o anel) e um lançador branco parecido com aqueles que os Bladebreakers usam na primeira série. Ela avançou um pouco e o Ben preparou-se para o lançamento. O Kenny finalmente recuperou-se da surpresa e preparou a dizzi para gravar o combate.

- 3, 2, 1, ... Let it rip! – disseram os dois e lançaram os seus beyblades. Os rapazes ficaram pasmados com a velocidade e o poder daquele pião e observavam o combate em silêncio. De repente o Ben faz um sinal aos amigos e todos lançam os seus piões e atacam a Simiar (beyblade da Ling).

- Tu não mudaste nada. Continuas sem saber jogar limpo, Ben! – exclamou a Ling que ouve qualquer coisa. É um lançador a ser preparado e adivinhem de quem... do Kai! Mas a Ling pára-o imediatamente.

- Não se metam nisto! Eu tenho contas a ajustar com estes tipos e não é só por causa de ti Kai! – gritou ela.

- Mas... – a Kate olhou para ele e abanou com a cabeça que não e ele baixou o seu lançador.

- Mas porque é que ela não quer ajuda? – pergunta o Tyson confuso.

- Porque ela tem contas a ajustar. – respondeu a Kate calmamente.

- Isso já percebemos. Mas o que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou o Kenny.

- Bem, à uns anos atrás a Ling foi desfiada pelo Ben para um combate amigável, mas que simplesmente se tornou num cinco contra um como agora e ela ficou com o seu pião destruído. Nesse momento ela jurou vingar-se mas nunca mais viu estes tipos até agora.

- Percebo! – disse o Kenny.

- Ling, cuidado! – gritou a Kate e nesse momento a Ling chamou o seu beat-bicho.

- Simiar! – gritou ela e a chita saiu do beyblade. Era uma chita normal, com duas coisas de metal presas nas orelhas e uma parte de metal em cada pata.

- Ela tem um beat-bicho! – exclamaram os rapazes.

- Claro. – sorriu a Kate.

- Simiar, velocidade infernal! - nesse momento o beyblade começou a andar às voltas com uma velocidade incrível e deu cabo dos piões num instante. A Ling apanhou o seu beyblade e dirigiu-se até ao Ben e disse-lhe:

- Isto foi por aquilo que fizeste ao Kai, a todos os miúdos e ao meu beyblade. E da próxima vez que me desafiares pensa duas vezes antes que acabes com alguma coisa em pedaços, miúdo! – dito isto a Ling virou-lhe as costas e sorriu para os amigos que estavam felizes por ela ter ganho.

- Ling foste fantástica! – disse o Tyson.

A Ling ia a pegar na sua mala quando a Kate grita:

- Cuidado! – mas já é tarde demais pois ela foi atacada pelas costas e caiu. Os amigos iam a correr para o pé dela quando ela grita muito irritada:

- Não se metam! Com que então é assim que tu queres Ben. Pois então que seja! – e sai a correr disparada até ao rapaz e dá-lhe uma valente chapada. Ela começa à luta com eles e já os tem quase todos no chão à excepção do Ben com quem está a lutar agora.

Mas de repente a Ling ouve:

- Ling, atrás de ti! – mas o aviso da Kate foi inútil pois logo de seguida um rapaz deu com uma tábua na cabeça da Ling. Ela virou-se logo, deu-lhe uns bons golpes, acabou com o Ben e começou a ouvir as vozes dos seus amigos a felicitá-la pela extraordinária vitória. Eles estão a avançar para ir ter com ela, mas ela começa a ver tudo distorcido, começa a sentir-se tonta e desmaia.

- LING! – gritam todos enquanto correm para ela. A rapariga está prestes a cair no chão mas alguém consegue agarrá-la. É o Kai. Ele segurou a Ling e esperou que os outros chegassem até eles.

- Oh não, ela desmaiou! – gritou a Kate preocupada – Depressa, temos que levá-la para casa! – dito isto o Kai pegou na Ling desmaiada ao colo e começou a andar. Os outros seguiram-no a pensar no que tinha acontecido. Quando chegaram a casa da Ling a sua mãe não queria acreditar. A sua filha estava desmaiada no colo do Kai.

- Oh não! A minha filha! O que foi que aconteceu? A minha filha! – disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Calma Sra. Mia, por favor! Eu explico. É que a Ling meteu-se numa briga com uns tipos e ela levou com uma tábua na cabeça e desmaiou. – tentou explicar a Kate.

- Oh meu Deus! Eu vou chamar o médico. Kai leva a Ling para o seu quarto, Kate vai com ele para lhe abrires a porta e rapazes por favor entrem, vão até à sala. – e assim fizeram. O Kai deitou a rapariga na sua cama e de repente reparou o quanto ela era bonita. Ficou a olhar para ela durante um momento mas a Kate acordou-o.

- Kai? Está bem?

- Sim. Eu vou lá para baixo. – disse ele deixando a Kate sozinha no quarto com a amiga.

Dali a pouco a mãe da Ling entra no quarto.

- O médico já vem a caminho.

- Ainda bem. Sra. Mia eu tenho que voltar para casa, pode telefonar-me assim que souber alguma coisa da Ling?

- Claro querida! Vai descansada! – disse a mãe da Ling e a Kate foi. Despediu-se dos rapazes e foi para casa. Naquele momento os rapazes começaram a ter uma conversa meio esquisita.

- Então Kai? Porque é que estás com essa cara, meu? Estás preocupado com a tua amada, é? – pergunta Tyson num tom brincalhão.

- O quê? – pergunta o Kai muito irritado.

- Então meu, admite! Tu gostas dessa miúda! – voltou a dizer o Tyson.

- Não sei do estás a falar. – disse o Kai.

- Hahahah! O Kai está apaixonado! – riu-se o Tyson.

- Hnp! – disse o Kai.

- Tyson pára com isso. – pediu o Ray e disse ao Kai – Talvez o Tyson tenha sido demasiado directo Kai, mas não sentes nada de especial pela Ling?

- Que queres dizer? – perguntou ele não percebendo onde o amigo queria chegar.

- Tu sabes, um sentimento especial, algo diferente, como por exemplo olhares para ela e só quereres ficar a admirar aquele rosto bonito para sempre! – o Kai parou para pensar por uns momentos mas disse logo com um sorriso:

- Por acaso isso não é o que sentes quando vês a Mariah? – Ray corou um pouco e os outros começaram a rir-se e não continuaram com o assunto deixando o Kai a pensar naquilo que o Tyson e o Ray disseram. A campainha toca. A Sra. Mia desce as escadas rapidamente e vai abrir a porta ao médico que depois dirige-se até ao quarto de Ling. Os rapazes continuam silenciosos na sala. O médico observa a Ling. Volta a descer as escadas acompanhado pela mãe da Ling e vai se embora. A Sra. Mia dirige-se à sala e os rapazes levantam-se.

- Como é que ela está? – pergunta o Tyson.

- O médico disse que ela está bem. Só desmaiou devido ao golpe e que é provável acordar com uma enorme dor de cabeça mais nada. – respondeu a Sra. Mia descansada.

Os rapazes suspiravam de alívio e a Sra. Mia disse de repente:

- Bem, eu vou fazer o jantar e aviso já que vão jantar hoje aqui! – os rapazes sorriram e a mãe da Ling continuou – e enquanto preparo o jantar preciso que alguém tome conta da Ling...

- Eu vou! – disse o Kai levantando-se sem sequer deixar A Sra. Mia acabar o que tinha para dizer.

- Oh! Obrigada Kai! – nisto a Sra. Mia dirigiu-se para a cozinha, os rapazes começaram a olhar uns para os outros a sorrir e o Kai foi até ao quarto da Ling.

Quando entrou reparou que ela estava da mesma maneira que ele a tinha deitado. Foi até à janela e pôs-se a pensar nos seus sentimentos. Seria verdade aquilo que eles disseram?

Ele estaria apaixonado por aquela rapariga bonita que o ajudou? Talvez sim, talvez não. E enquanto continuava com esses pensamentos ouviu uma voz doce chamar por ele.

- Kai?

- Hã? Ling? Já acordaste? Estás bem? Perguntou ele sentando-se na beira da cama da rapariga.

- Estou bem. Só tenho uma dor de cabeça terrível, mais nada. – disse ela.

- Foi o que o médico disse.

- Hã?

- O médico disse que estavas bem, mas que ias ficar com dores de cabeça devido ao golpe que levaste.

- Hum! – disse a Ling sentando-se na cama mas reparou que o Kai não estava com boa cara – Kai, o que se passa?

- Hã? Não, nada.

- Tens a certeza? – pergunta Ling não ficando convencida com a resposta do rapaz, este olha nos olhos de mel da rapariga e quando ia começar a falar a porta do quarto abre-se e entra a mãe da Ling.

- Filha! Já acordaste! Que bom! – diz ela abraçando a filha – Como te sentes?

- Bem, só tenho é uma dor de cabeça insuportável!

- Depois tomas uns comprimidos. Mas agora venham jantar meninos porque a comida já está pronta! – disse a Sra. Mia saindo do quarto seguida da Ling e do Kai. Dirigiram-se até à cozinha onde estavam os outros já a comer.

- Ling! – disseram todos contentes.

- Como é que te sentes? – pergunta o Kenny.

- Estou bem. – responde ela sentando-se. Depois do jantar a Ling ligou à Kate.

- "Sim?"

- Olá Kate!

- "Ling! És tu? Não acredito! Como é que estás?"

- Eu estou bem! E tu?

- " Agora estou muito melhor por saber que estás bem."

- Isso é bom! Bem, os rapazes vão se embora agora por isso vou desligar, mas olha amanhã nós vamos até ao hotel deles para lhes fazer companhia e talvez sair, tá?

- "Ok! Beijos e fica bem."

- Tchau! – e a Ling desligou o telefone e dirigiu-se para a entrada onde estavam os rapazes prontos a sair.

- Então fica combinado pessoal? – pergunta a Ling.

- Claro que sim! Estamos ansiosos de vos ser amanhã, não é malta? – disse o Tyson alegre.

- Sim! - responderam os rapazes excepto o Kai que apenas sorriu.

- Então até amanhã! – despediu-se a Ling.

- Adeus! – disseram todos e foram-se embora. A mãe da Ling foi para a sala ver televisão e a Ling foi tomar um banho. Depois foi desejar boa-noite à mãe, subiu para o seu quarto. Deitou-se e ficou a pensar naquilo que tinha acontecido antes do jantar, a maneira como o Kai a olhou nos olhos e o que ele lhe queria dizer. Eram perguntas que ficaram a dar voltas na cabeça dela mas que ficaram esquecidas quando a Ling adormeceu.

* * *

**Um dia no parque de diversões**

Era terça-feira de manhã e a Ling acordou um pouco cansada. Levantou-se, fez a cama e desceu as escadas. Cumprimentou a mãe, tomou o pequeno-almoço e de repente batem à porta, a Ling vai abrir (de pijama).

- Bom-dia amiga! Como estás? – disse a Kate. Ela estava a usar umas jeans azuis, um top vermelho e branco, umas sapatilhas brancas e trazia a sua mochila branca.

- Bom-dia! Eu estou bem, e tu?

- Estou óptima e pronta para ir até ao hotel fazer uma visita aos Bladebreakers! Ainda vamos, não é? – pergunta a Kate preocupada.

- Claro que sim! Eu ia arranjar-me agora mesmo!

- Bom-dia Kate! Levantaste-te cedo menina! – disse a Sra. Mia.

- Bom-dia Sra. Mia. É, levantei-me cedo porque vamos sair!

- Eu sei! Filha a mãe vai ao supermercado. Até logo meninas!

- Adeus! – responderam as duas. Dirigiram-se ao quarto da Ling e ela começou a vestir-se, mas havia algo a incomodá-la e ela decidiu contar à amiga.

- Kate, eu preciso contar-te uma coisa.

- O que foi?

- Bem, ontem quando eu acordei, o Kai estava no meu quarto.

- Ele estava sozinho aqui contigo?

- Sim. Quando eu acordei ele sentou-se na beira da cama e perguntou se estava tudo bem. Eu disse que sim, mas notei que ele estava preocupado e perguntei-lhe o que se passava. Ao princípio ele disse que não era nada mas depois de eu insistir ele olhou-me nos olhos e ia começar a falar quando a minha mãe, infelizmente, entrou no quarto.

- Ai Ling! Será que ele se ia declarar?

- Kate! – dizendo isto a Ling já estava pronta e estava a usar uma mini-saia azul que tinha uma corrente, um top azul, um casaco branco com muitos fechos e calçava uns sapatos azuis e brancos. As raparigas saem da casa e vão até ao hotel. Pelo caminho elas têm uma conversa estranha.

- Então Ling, diz lá o que é que sentiste quando o Kai te olhou nos olhos?

- O que foi que senti? Eu não sei bem. Foi algo estranho mas que fazia com que eu quisesse que aquele momento durasse para sempre! – disse a Ling com um ar de sonhadora.

- Eu sabia! Tu está apaixonada pelo Kai!

- Pára com isso Kate! Não estou nada!

- Estás sim! Hahahaha! – disse a Kate num tom brincalhão. Continuaram na brincadeira até chegarem ao hotel. Entraram, perguntaram o número do quarto dos rapazes e foram até ao elevador. Chegaram ao pé do quarto deles e a Ling bate à porta.

O Max vem abrir.

- Ling! Kate! Pensei que já não viessem!

As raparigas entraram e ouve algo que chamou a atenção da Ling. O Ray e o Tyson estavam a combater e a Ling foi a correr para o pé do Kenny para ver o combate.

- Uau! Mas que combate fantástico! Kate vem ver isto!

- Olá Ling! – diz o Kenny.

- Oh! Oi chefe! – diz Ling um pouco embaraçada.

- Incrível! Nunca vi ninguém combater assim tão bem à excepção da Ling, claro! – diz a Kate surpreendida. Naquele momento o Ray e o Tyson acabaram o combate num empate e a Ling deu um pulo e foi até eles.

- Boa! Vocês foram espectaculares! Eu nunca tinha visto nada assim!

- Obrigado Ling! – respondeu o Tyson.

- Ling ficas contente se eu te disser que ontem estive a comparar os teus dados aos dados deles e que está ao nível dos campeões do mundo? – pergunta o chefe.

- Se fico contente? Kenny eu fico feliz da vida só de ouvir isso! Mas estás a falar a sério? – pergunta a Ling.

- Claro!

- Eu já não te tinha dito que eras uma das melhores? – pergunta a Kate à amiga.

- Claro que já tinhas! Mas eu ainda não acredito naquilo que ouvi.

- Bem, eu apenas precisava de mais alguns dados teus! Sabes é que o combate de ontem não deu para muito. – disse o Kenny.

- Não há problema chefe! Mas vou combater com quem?

- Um combate? – diz a Kate preocupada – Eu acho melhor não. Não me interpretes mal Ling, é que ontem desmaias-te e ainda não recuperaste totalmente e se combateres agora podes ter uma recaída.

- Mas?

- Acho melhor ouvires o que ela diz. – disse uma voz no fundo do quarto, o Kai – Tu ainda não recuperaste de ontem e se combateres só vais ficar em desvantagem.

- Oh! Como queiram. – diz a Ling desiludida – E o que é que vamos fazer hoje malta?

- Eu tenho uma ideia! – diz a Kate.

- E o que tens em mente? – pergunta o Tyson curioso.

- Hoje nós vamos a um parque de diversões! – diz a Kate.

- A um parque de diversões? – perguntaram todos surpreendidos.

- Tu estás a falar a sério? Nós vamos mesmo a um parque de diversões Kate? – pergunta a Ling com um brilho no olhos.

- Claro!

- Mas o que se passa com ela? – sussurra o Tyson para o Max.

- Não faço ideia! – responde ele.

- Ah, não fiquem assim rapazes! – diz a Kate deixando-os um pouco corados – É que a Ling adora parques de diversões!

- Ah! Então está tudo explicado! – diz o Tyson descansado.

- Adorar? Eu AMO parques de diversões! – diz a Ling com os olhos a brilhar e com um enorme sorriso. Os rapazes começaram a rir com o jeito dela. Eles saíram do quarto de hotel e a Ling disse-lhes pelo caminho:

- Sabem, eu gosto tanto de parques de diversões que o meu sonho é construir o maior parque de diversões do mundo aqui em Hong Kong!

- Uau! Isso é uma ideia fantástica Ling! – exclamou o Ray.

- E não te esqueças de muitos restaurantes de comida rápida! – disse o Tyson e todos desataram a rir. Foram andado e chegaram ao parque de diversões. Pagaram o bilhete e a primeira coisa que decidem fazer é andar na montanha russa.

- Vá chefe, vais ver que vais gostar! – naquele momento a Ling está a tentar convencer o Kenny a andar na montanha russa, mas não tem muito sucesso pois ele não vai. Quem decide andar na montanha russa são a Ling, o Tyson, o Ray e o Max. O Kenny, o Kai e a Kate preferem ficar à espera dos amigos. Dez minutos depois lá vem eles e o Tyson não está lá com muito boa cara.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – pergunta a Kate preocupada.

- Ele ficou enjoado. – respondeu a Ling.

- Ohhhhhhh! Acho que não devia ter comido aquele último prato! – diz o Tyson muito maldisposto. Mas dali a um quarto de hora já está em perfeita forma e a comer outra vez! A seguir eles decidem andar na roda gigante e desta vez vão todos, até o Kai que não conseguiu negar à carinha de anjo da Ling. ;) Dali a uns minutos saem da roda gigante e decidem ir comer um gelado. Só faltavam o Kai e a Ling comprar o gelado.

- Ling, então depois encontramo-nos ao pé dos carrosséis. – diz a Kate.

- Está bem! Até já pessoal! – respondeu a rapariga. Ela pediu um gelado de morango com baunilha, mas quando se ia embora reparou que o Kai já não estava ao pé dela, mas sim a afastar-se.

- Kai! Espera! – gritou ela, mas de nada serviu pois ele continuou a andar sem ligar nenhuma. Ela foi a correr atrás dele até que finalmente o conseguiu alcançar.

- Então? Não me ouviste? – mas ele não lhe respondeu e continuou a andar.

- Não vais até aos carrosséis? – perguntou a Ling mais calma.

- Eu depois vou lá ter. Quero ir dar uma volta primeiro.

- Posso ir contigo? – perguntou a rapariga percebendo que algo de estranho se passava com o Kai.

- Faz o que quiseres. – foi a sua resposta. A Ling continuou a andar e a comer o gelado sem saber como falar com o Kai sobre o que se tinha passado ontem.

- Queres? – perguntou com a sua voz doce.

- Hã? Não, obrigado.

- Kai, eu quero perguntar-te uma coisa.

- O que é?

- O que é que tu me ias dizer ontem antes da minha mãe entrar no quarto? – ele parou por uns instantes fazendo a Ling parar também.

- Nada.

- Nada? Tens a certeza?

- Claro que tenho a certeza! – diz ele levantando um pouco a voz.

- Tu é que sabes. – diz a Ling não ficando muito convencida. Continuaram a andar, a Ling acabou o gelado e olhou para o Kai e reparou que ele não estava com boa cara.

- Kai, passa-se alguma coisa?

- Não se passa nada. – respondeu ele.

- Bem, só quero que saibas que se tiveres algum problema ou precisares desabafar podes contar comigo para qualquer coisa. – disse a Ling olhando o rapaz que estava de cabeça baixa como sempre. Mas dito isto o Kai voltou a parar fazendo a Ling parar também.

Ela dirigiu-se a ele levantou-lhe a cabeça e disse baixinho num tom doce e preocupado:

- O que foi Kai? - ele olhou nos olhos dela e ficou a pensar como é que lhe podia dizer aquilo se ainda não tinha a certeza? Ele não a queria magoar, mas ela estava preocupada com ele e finalmente ele disse:

- Depois digo-te. Agora é melhor voltarmos para o pé dos outros.

- Como queiras. Mas lembra-te que eu vou estar aqui para te ouvir quando precisares.

- Eu sei. Obrigado. – e foram. Encontraram-se com os amigos que já estavam sem saber o que pensar.

- Ling! Onde raio vocês se meteram? – pergunta a Kate chateada.

- Nós fomos dar uma volta. Desculpem ter-vos preocupados. – diz a Ling.

- Bem, não faz mal. Vamos mas é divertir-nos! – diz a Kate já mais calma mas a Ling não está muito convencida.

- Eu prefiro não ir.

- Ling? Estás bem? Não queres andar nos carrosséis? – pergunta a Kate preocupada.

- Não. É que eu estou um pouco cansada, mais nada.

- Ling. Então eu vou para casa contigo! – exclamou a Kate.

- Mas? – diz a Ling confusa.

- Nós também vamos! – exclamou o Tyson – Nós viemos aqui para estar juntos mas parece que agora está na hora de ir para casa, não é malta?

- Certo! – responderam todos menos o Kai que estava perdido nos seus pensamentos.

Como é que ele ia dizer e admitir aquilo? Era uma pergunta que lhe estava a dar voltas à cabeça. Minutos depois estavam no caminho para casa, os rapazes foram para o hotel e as raparigas depois de se despedirem foram para casa. A Ling não estava com boa cara e a amiga decide descobrir o que se passa.

- Ling, o que tens? Estás estranha. Passa-se alguma coisa?

- Bem, é que...

- Sim?

- Quando estive com o Kai ele estava preocupado com alguma coisa mas não me disse.

Simplesmente olhou-me nos olhos e disse que depois me contava. Eu estou tão preocupada com ele. O que será assim tão importante para ele estar assim?

- Ahhhhh! Tu e o Kai.

- Que queres dizer?

- Bem, que o vosso amor é intenso e que ele está é preocupado a pensar em como ele se vai declarar e beijar-te.

- O quê? Enlouqueceste de vez? Eu não acredito naquilo que acabaste de dizer!

- Acredita, porque é a verdade!

As raparigas continuaram nesta conversa até se despedirem e irem cada uma para sua casa. A Ling ficou a pensar no que tinha acontecido. Será que ela estava apaixonada? Será que _ele _estava apaixonado? Que preocupação era aquela que fazia com que ela apenas quisesse estar junto a ele? No hotel o Kai também tinha a cabeça às voltas. Seria verdade que se tinha apaixonado? Seria verdade que aquele sentimento era amor? Ele só sentia uma angústia por não estar a ver a carinha doce dela. Seria amor? Talvez. Isso era algo que ele teria que descobrir o mais rápido possível. Na sua cama a Ling pensava que tinha que tirar as coisas a limpo. Tinha que perceber os seus sentimentos. E amanhã era o dia perfeito pois ia dormir a casa da Kate. Ela iria ajudá-la a descobrir porque é que ele lhe fazia tanta falta.

* * *

**Os sentimentos**

Chegou a manhã de quarta-feira, mas não estava um dia lá muito bonito. Estava a chover! A Ling percebeu logo que hoje não ia vê-lo. Ela levantou-se, fez a cama e começou a preparar as coisas para ir dormir a casa da Kate. É que a Sra. Mia ia ter uma reunião fora da cidade e só voltava amanhã à tarde. Vestiu-se, tomou o pequeno-almoço e saiu. Pelo caminho pensou que a mãe já devia estar quase a chegar à outra cidade. Chegou a casa da Kate e a amiga recebeu-a de barcos abertos.

- Olá Ling!

- Ei.

- Anda entra, vamos para o meu quarto. – Elas foram, a Ling pois as suas coisas no quarto da amiga e sentou-se na cama dela. A Kate reparou que a Ling não estava bem e decide falar com ela.

- Então Ling, que se passa?

- Não é nada.

- É por causa do Kai, não é?

- Bem, mais ou menos.

- Olha esquece aquilo que ele disse e alegra-te. Vá lá!

- Não é isso.

- Então o que é? – pergunta a Kate curiosa.

- É sobre aquilo que disseste. Tu sabes, isso de eu estar apaixonada.

- Mas eu estava só a brincar. Oh não! Tu apaixonaste-te mesmo? – naquele momento a Ling levanta-se da cama com um ar muito angustiado.

- Eu não sei. Não tenho a certeza do que sinto, só sei que sinto a falta dele e que quero estar com ele e é agora!

- Calma! Então eu tinha razão! – diz a Kate num tom brincalhão.

- Não brinques! Eu estou a falar a sério! Eu não percebo este sentimento e quero que tu me ajudes Kate!

- Calma! Eu ajudo-te, mas diz-me: o que sentes por ele ao certo?

- Eu não sei bem. É um sentimento complicado. Quando estou com ele estou feliz, mas quando ele se vai embora fico cheia de saudades e tenho a certeza que isto é mais que amizade!

- Ai o amor! – exclamou a Kate – Ling tu está mesmo apaixonada amiga!

- Achas?

- Não! Eu tenho a certeza! E se queres a minha opinião acho que lhe devias dizer o mais rápido possível.

- Achas? Dizer-lhe que o amo. Será que sou capaz?

- Não acredito que a rapariga mais corajosa de toda a China está assustada com uma simples declaração que de certeza será correspondida!

- Correspondida?

- Claro! Não vês?

- O quê? – pergunta a Ling que simplesmente não percebe.

- Ele também está apaixonado por ti, na verdade está caidinho mas não te quero assustar com as palavras.

- Achas?

- Claro! – dito isto a Ling ficou a pensar e decidiu que mesmo que ele não gostasse dela da mesma forma ia contar-lhe o que sentia e era amanhã.

No hotel os ânimos também não estão muito bons. O Tyson está a "moer" a cabeça ao Kai a dizer-lhe que ele está apaixonado pela menina dos totós mas o Ray decide intervir.

- Mas Kai diz lá o que sentes ao certo por ela. – ele parou um momento e disse:

- Não sei. Mas é algo que nunca senti antes. Só penso nela, só quero estar com ela, sinto a falta do sorriso e da voz dela. – desabafou ele com os amigos.

- Uau! – exclamou o Max. – E eu que pensava que estava apaixonado pela Mariam! – oO naquele momento ficaram todos a olhar para ele fazendo-o corar da cabeça aos pés.

-Oh, isto deve ser do estilo TysonxHilary, Max! – exclamou a dizzi deixando o Tyson furioso e os outros a rir à gargalhada. Depois de se acalmarem o Ray voltou à sua conversa com o Kai.

- Eu tenho a certeza que esse sentimento é amor puro e simples Kai. – disse o Ray.

- Acho que tens razão. É a única explicação, Ray. Obrigado. – disse o Kai um pouco angustiado.

- De nada. Mas se queres um conselho diz-lhe o que sentes o quanto antes.

- Tens razão. Amanhã vou falar com ela. – disse ele confiante. Chegou a quinta-feira e a Ling foi até casa. Ela foi depressa pois tinha uns assuntos a resolver. Ela pegou no telefone e ligou para os rapazes. O Tyson atendeu.

- "Sim?"

- Tyson? É a Ling. O Kai está?

- "Sim."

- Podes chamá-lo? Preciso falar com ele.

- "Claro." – respondeu ele confuso – Kai, é para ti, meu. A tua amada. – disse o Tyson num tom brincalhão. O Kai correu para o telefone, literalmente.

- "Sim?"

- Kai, eu preciso falar contigo sobre um assunto urgente. Espera por mim à entrada do hotel. Eu vou estar aí dentro de cinco minutos, está bem?

- "Claro." – e o telefone desligou-se.

- Que se passa Kai? – pergunta o chefe.

- Ela quer encontrar-se comigo. Parecia tão preocupada.

- Mas vais? – pergunta o Ray.

- Claro! – exclamou o Kai e saiu do quarto. Dali a cinco minutos ela chegou. Estava com a roupa que levou ao parque de diversões.

- Ei! – disse ela.

- Ei!

- Queres ir dar uma volta? – perguntou ela um pouco tímida.

- Vamos. – e foram. Andaram um bom bocado sem dizerem nada um ao outro e o Kai decide avançar.

- Então, disseste que tinhas uma coisa para me contar.

- Sim tenho. – eles agora estavam num parque e a Ling finalmente decide falar.

– Bem eu nem sei como dizer isto porque eu nunca o disse antes a ninguém mas o que eu quero dizer-te é... bem é que... eu amo-te Kai! – dito isto ela baixou a cabeça um pouco embaraçada e o Kai estava sem saber o que fazer.

Ela tinha dito que o amava e ele também a amava. Estava tudo às mil maravilhas! Só faltava ele declarar-se! Ele levantou-lhe a cabeça ficando a olhar nos olhos dela e isso fez com ela corasse.

- Lembras-te que eu também tinha algo para te dizer Ling?

- Sim. – ele continuou a olhar para a carinha doce dela e sem mais nem menos começou a aproximar o seu rosto do rosto dela e beijaram-se. Foi um beijo pequeno e suave mas que iria mudar a vida deles para sempre. Ele largou-a e disse baixinho de maneira a que só ela ouvisse:

- Ling eu amo-te! – a Ling apenas sorriu e eles voltaram a beijar-se, mas desta vez foi um beijo apaixonado, daqueles de cortar a respiração. Finalmente pararam para apanhar ar e a Ling perguntou:

- Queres ir dar uma volta?

- Claro. – e lá foram eles mais uma vez. Estavam a conversar sobre coisas banais até que a Ling olha para o relógio e grita espantada:

- Ahhhhhhhhhh! Oh não!

- O que se passa?

- É que a minha mãe está quase em casa e tenho que estar lá antes dela. Desculpa estragar assim o nosso passeio Kai.

- Não faz mal. Vamos embora.

- Obrigado. Tenho é pena que amanhã seja o último que estamos juntos.

- É verdade.

- Ei, porque é que não escrevemos um ao outro? Quer dizer se quiseres, é que não sei se nos vamos voltar a ver, não é?

- Yah, mas isso não interessa porque eu quero voltar a estar contigo!

- Hã? – isto deixou a Ling sem jeito mas ela recompôs-se logo.

- E não te preocupes que amanhã trago-te a minha morada.

- Obrigada! – nisto chegaram ao hotel.

- Bem, então até amanh... – mas o Kai não a deixou terminar e beijou-a.

- Amanhã encontramo-nos todos à saída do hotel às dez, ok?

- Claro! – disse a Ling e foi-se embora feliz da vida! Ela tinha se declarado, ele tinha se declarado a ela, eles tinham se beijado, que mais podia ela pedir? Mais tempo! Ele ia-se embora sábado e ela só podia passar mais um dia com ele sabe-se lá até quando!

Mas não se ia preocupar com isso agora pois tinha era que se despachar senão levava um raspanete da mãe!

* * *

**A despedida**

A Ling levantou-se cedo. Ela não conseguia dormir. Estava a pensar que hoje seria o último dia que ia estar com ele. E não só com ele, com os rapazes todos. Embora tivessem passado poucos dias juntos foram uns dias muitos especiais e ela nunca os ia esquecer. Ela vestiu-se, foi tomar o pequeno-almoço e saiu de casa. A Kate já estava à sua espera.

- Olá amiga!

- Ei.

- Então, como é que foi aquilo ontem?

- Foi bom.

- Como assim bom?

- Bem eu disse-lhe o que sentia, ele disse-me que sentia o mesmo e beijámo-nos.

- O quê? Ele beijou-te? Uau! Tu tens mesmo sorte!

- Sim, talvez.

- Ling o que foi?

- Bem é que apesar de nos termos acertado ele amanhã vai-se embora.

- Pois.

Continuaram o caminho e chegaram ao hotel.

- Bom-dia rapazes. – disse a Kate.

- Bom-dia! – respondeu o Tyson.

Estavam todos a olhar para a Ling e para o Kai à espera sabe-se lá do quê! A Ling já chateada diz:

- Mas do que é que estamos à espera? Vamos embora pessoal!

E começaram a andar. A Ling e o Kai ficaram para trás e sem nenhum deles dar por isso deram um beijo pequeno e foram-se embora. Eles começaram a passear por toda a cidade. A Kate estava a fazer o papel de guia e estava a adorar. A Ling e o Kai estavam numa conversa animada. Chegou a hora de almoço e foram até ao Mcdonald's.

Depois do almoço bem demorado graças ao Tyson continuaram o seu passeio. Estavam a divertir-se como nunca! Aquele era de certeza o melhor dia que passavam juntos.

Chegou a hora de ir para casa e as raparigas acompanharam até ao hotel.

- Então, vemo-nos amanhã no aeroporto, certo rapazes? – perguntou a Ling.

- Claro! – respondeu o Kenny – Até amanhã meninas.

Eles entraram para o hotel menos o Kai. A Kate percebeu que ele queria despedir-se da Ling e virou-se do costas. Os dois aproximaram-se.

- Eu adorei passar este último dia contigo Kai.

- Eu também gostei muito. Toma.

- A tua morada! Pensei que tivesses esquecido!

- Eu nunca me esqueço de coisas importantes.

- Eu também trouxe a minha. Toma.

- Vemo-nos amanhã.

Dito isto eles beijaram-se e por mais que a Kate se quisesse virar ela segurou-se. Eles separaram-se e a Ling foi-se embora com a amiga.

- Aposto que estavas doida para te virares, se não te viraste mesmo, não é Kate?

- Eu queria, mas aquele momento era vosso. Eu não tinha o direito de me estar a intrometer.

- Obrigada.

Chegou o dia e a Ling foi com a Kate até ao aeroporto. Quando chegaram foram ter com os rapazes.

- Olá pessoal. – disse a Kate.

- Olá! – disse o Max.

- Estão prontos para a viagem?

- Sim. Embora já tenhamos saudades. – respondeu o Kenny.

- Ling? – a Ling está adormecida, mas a voz do Kai acordou-a.

- Hã? O que se passa?

- Vem comigo. – ele levou-a para poderem despedir-se a sós.

- Parece que chegou a hora, não é Kai?

- Sim, mas eu não quero que esta seja a última vez que estejamos juntos.

- Nem eu. Por isso eu vou escrever-te sempre que puder.

- E eu também. – a seguir ouve-se uma voz a dizer para os passageiros do voo para o Japão se dirigirem à porta três.

- É o meu.

- Vou sentir a tua falta Kai. – nisto eles beijam-se e vão ter com os outros.

- Então adeus pessoal. Foi óptimo conhecer-vos a todos. – disse a Ling despedindo-se dos rapazes.

- Espero que nos encontremos depressa. – disse o Ray.

Os rapazes foram-se embora. Deixando as raparigas sozinhas no aeroporto.

- Vamos Ling?

- Sim. Vamos embora.

Elas saíram do aeroporto e foram para casa a pensar nos bons dias que passaram com os amigos.

**Autora:** Então gostaram? Espero que sim. Eu devo admitir que adorei escrever esta fic. Espero que comentem e que gostem. Jinhos da xia.


End file.
